<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we idiots talk to each other? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192227">we idiots talk to each other?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roblox (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Gen, anti types like a god damn discord user lol, ferryman's a boomer smh, then again i did eat chocolate pudding at 3 am last night, was i broken last night, why did I make this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i made this at 3 am in the morning i need something to drink my brain isn't working<br/>also my first fic i guess but <br/>i don't know what the hell im doing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferryman (Rogue Lineage) &amp; Anti (Phantom Forces), Ferryman (Rogue Lineage) &amp; a cup of coffee or two, these dumbasses &amp; each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. it begins oh GOD it begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Anti has added 3 others to the chatroom!</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ferr</b>
  <span>: Anti what is this room for?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Anti: </b>
  <span>why it’s for talking to each other obv!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ferr: </b>
  <span>The others are probably asleep, and don’t I already let you into the House of Purgatory already?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Anti:</b>
  <span> yeahhh… but it’s too tiring leaving the field and going through the portal!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ferr: </b>
  <span>You run around with an armed weapon each day and night. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Anti: </b>
  <span>&gt;:((((</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Anti has gone offline!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ferr: </b>
  <span>Why doesn’t she just think about the sensible route…</span>
</p><p><strong>Ferr: </strong>God damn it, I need a cup of coffee.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Ferr has gone offline!</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. they woke up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>egaggagdbna</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Anti and 2 others are online!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Anti: </b>
  <span>goooood morning!!!! i just got a gift from grandmama!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Blake:</b>
  <span> Anti are these your friends?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Anti:</b>
  <span> yes buuuuut i just got a bottle of my grandma’s hot cocoa!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Blake:</b>
  <span> OMG hiiiiii!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Blake:</b>
  <span> Also nice! Can I come over soon for a drink???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Anti: </b>
  <span>sure!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Quint: </b>
  <span>Nice to meet you! I’m Quinton but not many people really like me because of my status… oh well, there’s always room for improvement.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Blake: </b>
  <span>Hi! I'm Blake, Anti's friend!</span>
</p><p><strong>Quint:</strong> Where do I feel like I've heard that name before... wait aren't you the one running around with a spell book and a katana?</p><p><strong>Blake: </strong>The very one!</p><p><strong>Quint: </strong>Oh man, I thought I'd never finally get to meet the one behind the hilariously demolished games!</p><p><strong>Blake: </strong>I'd prefer if you just call me Blake :p don't like being called titles.</p><p><strong>Quint: </strong>Alrighty then!</p><p><strong>Anti: </strong>wait, where's Ferr?</p><p><strong>Anti</strong><strong>: </strong>is he sleeping again?</p><p><strong>Blake: </strong>Who?</p><p><strong>Anti: </strong>oh he's just this guy who runs the afterlife in this world where you have to survive and everyone can basically commt murdr</p><p><strong>Anti: </strong>oh and he lets me into the afterlife sometimes to visit too!!!</p><p><strong>Quint: </strong>Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him go to the coffee shop today.</p><p><strong>Anti: </strong>o lemme give him a call rq</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferr is now online!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferr: </strong>Anti I swear to god, please do not call me at whatever time it is in the Room of Purgatory. I was trying to get some rest for once in my immortal life.</p><p><strong>Anti: </strong>soz :p</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The roblox catalog is a mall i guess. Also oc is based off character from bad business that i use<br/>(her design: https://imgur.com/a/7TgcpOX )<br/>im going to sleep now see you at like 12 or something lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>